


With Defences Down

by aestivali



Category: Long Live the Queen (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Femslashex 2014, Forehead Kisses, Future Fic, High Composure!Elodie, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Failed Assassination Attempt, Treat Fic, hand holding, physical injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calm and composed Elodie may be ruling as queen, but when an assassination attempt leaves her wounded she finds her most volatile subject is the one who can best give her comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Defences Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Prince/gifts).



The silky sheets were soft and warm, wrapping Elodie in a much-needed cocoon of comfort, the sensation lulling her into a peaceful state - one where she could almost forget the pain throbbing in her shoulder. But her attempts to rest quietly were interrupted when the door crashed open.

"How dare they try and assassinate you!" It was Brin, her eyes flashing. "You are the Queen!"

"Have you forgotten how politics work, Duchess?" Elodie asked, voice calm, though a tiny flicker of pain passed across her face.

"Don't patronise me, Elodie," said Brin, stalking across the room. "I was Duchess long before you took the throne."

"And yet you still cannot rein yourself in," sighed Elodie, shuffling further into the pillows. The soft down cushioned her wounded shoulder beautifully.

"Rein myself in?!" Brin practically yelled. "Why should I, when people are plotting murder against you. You!" She climbed onto the bed, placing her hands on either side of Elodie's head.

With all the serenity of an accomplished royal, Elodie simply looked up at her, the immoveable anchor in a stormy sea.

"You. You are the Queen." Leaning forwards, Brin pressed her lips to Elodie's forehead. "You are _my_ Queen." There was the slightest tremble in her hand as she cupped Elodie's cheek.

Elodie raised her good arm to lay her own fingers over Brin's, and smiled weakly. For a moment, as they locked gazes, Brin's eyes seemed a little watery.

But then she swallowed and pulled back. "I'll kill them all," she growled, straightening up. "Stab them in the night, poison their food, burn their - "

"There's no need," interrupted Elodie. "They have already been dealt with."

Brin halted, open mouthed, her inertia lost for a moment - "...Executed?"

"No," said Elodie, and that was enough for Brin to recover her fire.

"If they had targetted me, I would - "

"If they had targetted you, _I_ would be responsible for taking action," Elodie said sternly. "You are my subject, and under my protection."

"Your... subject," Brin said slowly, eyebrows twitching towards each other.

"Among other things," Elodie said, more softly.

Brin's expression cleared. "But you do not protect yourself by removing those who endanger you."

Elodie stared straight into her eyes. "Not until they have been fully interrogated, no."

"...No, of course not." Brin's shoulders noticeably relaxed.

"Of course not," repeated Elodie. "I am the Queen."

"Yes," muttered Brin, looking at the woman before her - younger than her, and yet not so young any more. "Yes, you certainly are."

"And you," said Elodie, smiling, "are impulsive."

"You wouldn't like me so much if I wasn't," said Brin, mock-haughtily, but there was the slightest twitch of a grin at the corners of her mouth.

Elodie laughed. "Oh, true."

"What would life be without the unpredictable?" Brin gestured dramatically into the empty air.

"A little excitement is a good thing," Elodie said softly. "But I think may have had too much excitement today."

"Yes," said Brin, suddenly becoming sober. She looked around the room, at the door she had flung open, the floor she had stomped across. "Yes, too much." She carefully slipped off the bed.

Elodie clutched at her hand as she moved away. "Brin - "

Bending over, Brin reverently pressed Elodie's hand to her lips. "You should rest," she said softly, and placed Elodie's hand back on her chest.

After a pause, Elodie nodded and settled herself further into the bed.

All inertia lost now, Brin stood to the side, taking in the scene before her. Lying there, Elodie was so pale and still, the only movement the slow rise and fall of her chest. The dressing on her wound looked clean and fresh; nothing to be done. Brin's fingers twitched with inactivity, and she widened her gaze.

Her eyes fell on the mess of creases in the sheets where she had sat on them. The urge to do something, anything, overwhelmed her, and before she even knew what she was doing, Brin had darted forwards to smooth them out.

At the sight of _Brin_ performing such a menial task, Elodie let out a tiny, undignified snort.

Hearing that, a look of piquancy stole onto Brin's face. "Is there anything else you need?" she said, infusing her voice with as much obsequious fawning as she could muster.

Elodie bit her lip, struggling to keep a straight face. "Would you pass me the sleeping draught?" she asked, without any layers of command. "It's on the table."

"Of course, _Your Majesty_ ," said Brin, bowing deeply. "I am your loyal servant." With one dramatic sweep of her hand, she picked up the bottle and presented it to Elodie, who giggled.

"Thank you," she said, and swallowed the foul-tasting mixture with barely a hint of disgust.

"Is there any other service I may perform for you?" asked Brin, voice still overly emphatic, as she replaced the empty bottle on the table.

"I have no further use for a servant right now." Elodie's eyes flickered downwards for a moment. "But perhaps - "

Brin leaned over, using one hand to gently brush the hair from Elodie's face. "Yes?" she said quietly.

"Perhaps, Brin," muttered Elodie, already half asleep, "if you could stay..."

Brin paused only to remove her shoes before slipping under the covers. "I'll always be here when you need me," she said, curling protectively around her queen. Careful not to disturb the wound, she held Elodie close, a hint of desperation in her touch.

"I always need you," whispered Elodie, so softly that it was almost inaudible. Brin smiled sadly, and gently stroked her hair until she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
